This Is The End
by justagirlfromcali
Summary: Seth Rogen is my best friend. And of course, being his best friend, I decided to help him accompany Jay to another one of James Franco's stupid house-warming parties. Little did I know that the world was coming to an end and here I am, stuck in a house filled with six morons. Fuck my life. Franco/OC
1. Chapter 1

This Is The End

A/N: so... I just recently saw "This Is The End" and fell in love with it and just wanted to write my own fic, I thought it would be interesting if there was a woman in the group of six men so this is what I came up with. Plus, I just love James Franco, who doesn't?

Chapter 1: Introducing Blair Bennett

Ah, the MTV Movie Awards. My favorite award show to be invited too. Every year, the MTV Awards always had something fun to offer including funny skits, environmental involvement awards, and a lot of performances. Sure, the Oscars were great as well, but they were always more longer and tedious, and well, boring. This year, I was nominated for three awards, due to the recent success of the family-aimed 'Oz the Great & Powerful'. I felt so honored to be nominated as 'Best Villain' for my performance as Theodora a.k.a. The Wicked Witch of the West. After Mila Kunis stepped out of the project for scheduling conflicts, my close friend James Franco suggested me for the role. At first, I was a little hesitant to accept the challenging role, mainly because I was such a huge fan of the original 'The Wizard of Oz'. I initially didn't think that I could fill in Margaret Hamilton's shoes as the legendary witch, that was a lot of pressure for me. Unfortunately for me, James eventually convinced the director Sam Raimi to meet up with me. It was a nerve wracking experience for me to be personally interviewed by none other than Sam Raimi. I was a huge fan of his work, including the 'Spider-Man' trilogy James Franco co-starred in and his 'Evil Dead' films. When I did get the chance to sit down and talk with Sam Raimi, he was a very friendly, down-to-earth man and at once, I signed myself up to be billed as Theodora. Much to my surprise, the movie was a great success and did well in the box office and possessed critical acclaim. I was stunned to find that myriads of the audience enjoyed my role as the Wicked Witch of the West. It was a risky move for my acting career and I'm really glad I broke my type-casting.

I was wearing a classy, stylish, yet more laid back outfit to the 2013 MTV Movie Awards. I never bothered wearing fancy dresses or sexier-looking outfits. I mean, this wasn't the Oscars, for crying out loud. I always preferred dressing comfortably anyways. I opted for dark jeans, a flowy light pink blouse and a pair of black booties. My hair was down normal and straightened and my makeup was very minimal. On the red carpet, I did my part by standing there and looking sophisticated and professional as hundreds of cameras flashed at me from every different angle. I could hear the encouraging screams and excited whoops from the audience gathered behind the cameras. As always, I smiled gracefully and made my way down the carpet towards the venue where the show was being hosted tonight.

One of the E! News reporters managed to catch up to me and pulled me aside for a typical interview.

"Blair, wow, you're dressed so... comfortably for tonight. I think you might be starting a new trend," the reporter said with a brilliant white smile.

"I hope so. I think it's always nice to dress more comfortably, y'know? Those tight-fitting dresses just don't do it for me. I think I've always been more of a jeans and t-shirt kind of gal and I think that everyone should learn to dress comfortably in their own skin," I said into the microphone that was positioned below my chin.

"Absolutely. Now, I understand that you've been nominated for three different awards tonight including 'Best Villain'. That's quite an accomplishment, how do you feel about that?"

"I feel thrilled, ecstatic, honored... Truth be told, I'm actually kinda nervous. This was probably one of the most challenging and nerve wracking performances I've ever done in my entire career. I mean, to step into Margaret Hamilton's shoes... It's a lot of high expectations, y'know? And I know that Margaret will always be the true Wicked Witch of the West, and I never want to replace her as that. I only hope that I brought something different to the iconic character," I explained with a soft smile.

"Of course," the reporter responded. "I've seen the movie twice already and I'm impressed by what you brought for Margaret Hamilton's character. And this is like, what, the third project you've done with James Franco so far? Tell me, what's it like being reunited with him in another project and getting to work closely?"

"James is a handful," I admitted, laughing sheepishly. "But really, he's a great likeable guy and I'm very lucky to get to work with him as much as I do. His reaction when he first saw me in my full costume as the Wicked Witch of the West was hilarious, he didn't believe it was me underneath all that heavy green makeup. Really though, getting the advantage to work with James is always a blast and I hope we get to work on more projects together in the future."

After a few more occasional short interviews, the MTV Movie Awards finally started. I was seated in one of first front rows, A-list class actors surrounding me. One of my good friends whom I've been close with since the beginning of my acting career, Linda Cardellini sat next to me. We've been the bestest of friends since 'Freaks & Geeks', Linda was the star of the show as Lindsay Weir while I was one of the freaks starring as Sadie Lockwood. It was such a shame our show only ran for one season, due to poor TV ratings. I hope in the future, the 'Freaks & Geeks' cast and crew can reunite and maybe do like a reunion movie or something.

Turns out, I won for 'Best Villain'. Shock and disbelief flashed across my face as I forced myself up, the camera crew following me as I made my way up the stage, the entire audience booming in cheers and claps. I put on a warm smile as I accepted my award from Tom Hiddleston, who previously won last year's best villain for his performance in 'The Avengers' as Loki. I kept my inner fan girl inside as Tom congratulated me and kissed my cheek. Such a charming man. I only met him once but already I admired him a lot.

"Thank you," I beamed at him before standing before the entire venue, the award clasped tightly in my quivering hands. I never did so well accepting awards, I always got a tad bit nervous and the adrenaline would always kick in. But I forced my old stage fright fear back as I spoke into the microphone. "Wow..." I said disbelieving as I looked down at the award, amazed that I actually owned this performance. "Really wasn't expecting that. Um... Wow, this is incredible. Thank you so much, you guys. This is just amazing. Obviously, I wouldn't be standing up here if it wasn't for everyone who encouraged me to take on this challenging role. A huge thank you to James Franco, you crazy son of a bitch," I laughed as I spotted him in one of the front rows. The audience echoed laughter and James himself smiled one of his huge contagious smiles. "Yes, a huge thank you to James for convincing the director Sam Raimi to meet with me, and Sam Raimi, thank you for giving me the chance to prove what I can demonstrate as an actress. Thank you to everyone who helped in participation with the film and of course to the fans who voted. You guys are the best and I couldn't ask for more. Really, thank you for letting me be up here today and have fun for the rest of the show. Goodnight, everyone," I finished, blowing a harmless kiss to the audience and turning towards Tom and together, we exited the stage.

"God, that was the scariest speech I've ever done," I laughed breathlessly.

"You were great," Tom assured. "The audience went crazy over you."

"Not too crazy, I hope," I glanced at him with a smirk.

The night finished off quite nicely. Unfortunately, 'Oz the Great & Powerful' didn't win for 'Movie of the Year', losing to 'The Hunger Games: Catching Fire'. Good for them, I enjoyed the movie so I can understand why it was most voted for. Honestly, I was quite satisfied with walking away with 'Best Villain'. Hell yeah. Instead of going to a typical after party, I decided to go back home and relax. Now at thirty-one years old, I've been done with partying and drinking for a long time, maturing more throughout my years. Since I started young in my acting career, at the ripe age of seventeen, I succumbed to peer pressure and got into a bad phase of partying too much. Eventually, I grew up and learned to respect myself more.

As soon as I got home, I stripped off my heels and poured myself a glass of fine wine, and raised my feet up on the couch, selecting some random TV comedy on TBS. While I was in the middle of my relaxation, the annoying ringtone of my phone gripped my attention. Reluctantly, I checked to see who was calling. Seth Rogen. I didn't get the chance to see him tonight, I wonder if he even showed up.

"Rogen, what's up?" I answered tiredly.

"Blair Witch Project," Seth greeted enthusiastically in his deep voice. I rolled my eyes at the old nickname he gave me. In 1999, when Seth and I both started out in 'Freaks & Geeks', Seth, James, and Jason Segel and I all went to go see the premiere of 'The Blair Witch Project' which turned out to be one of the creepiest movies I've seen. Ever since then, Seth thought it be funny to call me 'Blair Witch Project' all the fuckin' time. Guess what, fourteen years later, it's not funny anymore.

"So listen, I've got a favor to ask. My bud Jay's rolling into town soon and Franco's gonna throw a housewarming party tomorrow night. Any chance you're free tomorrow and help me convince Jay to mingle into our social circle," Seth pleaded.

"Rogen, I don't know, man," I sighed, running a hand over my face. "I have a few important errands to run tomorrow and I don't think I can just put everything to the side and come to your rescue, man, I can't." Truly, I loved Seth; he was one of my first friends in Hollywood and he was incredibly fun to be around. All the time, I always did favors for Seth Rogen, whether it be to participate with him in a movie or go take his dog for a walk, I'd do it. But I had a busy life too and he needed to understand that.

"Oh, what the hell?" Seth complained. "C'mon, Blair, really, this is important to me. I'm sure the great Blair Bennett a.k.a fuckin' Wicked Bitch of the West can afford to cancel her plans for one day and come help her bestest friend in the whole world."

"Bitch, you're not my bestest friend in the whole world," I teased.

"Says who?" he shot back.

"Says Jimmy Fallon," I smirked.

"What the fuck? No. Fuck that, man. I'm your bestest friend," he argued.

"You're my bottom hoe," I corrected.

"You wish," he snorted.

I laughed. "Okay, okay, calm your man titties. I'll meet up with you and Jay tomorrow, haven't seen the guy since the 'How To Train Your Dragon' premiere anyways."

"Fuck yes, thank you, Blair. I owe you one."

"Yes, yes, you do," I agreed. "Text me tomorrow, m'kay?"

"Will do, Blair Witch Project," then he hung up.

Putting my cell phone down, I sighed and mentally face-palmed myself. I just agreed to Seth Rogen to accompany him and Jay to go to Franco's millionth house-warming party.

Fuck.

A/N: Review if you want more ;)


	2. Up for Adoption

_**ATTENTION EVERYONE! I have a super-duper important announcement to make…**_

 _As every one of my readers knows, I've been neglecting each of the stories I've created. Well, if you want to hear an explanation; I've simply lost inspiration for a great majority of the fandoms I've been writing for. Times been moving and my life has been changing in lots of different ways; good and bad._

 _So without further ado, I have compromised a solution for all my old stories: I'm putting all of them up for **adoption.**_

* * *

 **Here are a list of my stories that are available for adoption:**

* * *

 _ **Love is like War** _ — _Following the days after her brother's unfortunate passing, Kelly Peterson fights to keep her head held high and continue life for her family's sake. An unexpected visitor shows up, and Kelly is highly suspicious. {david/oc}_ **(Guest, 2014)**

 _ **Champagne for the Pain** _ — _Jack Mercer: first-class fuck-up, third-class rock-star. Lydia Hathaway: first-class bitch, third-class basket-case. Jack/OC_ **(Four Brothers)**

 _ **This Is The End** _ — _Seth Rogen is my best friend. And of course, being his best friend, I decided to help him accompany Jay to another one of James Franco's stupid house-warming parties. Little did I know that the world was coming to an end and here I am, stuck in a house filled with six morons. Fuck my life. Franco/OC_ **(This is the End)**

 _ **Total Eclipse of the Heart** _ — _After a terrible accident costing the lives of the ones she loved most, Bonnie Bennett reluctantly moves to Oregon as the Parker family welcomes her with open arms. There she meets Kai, the outcast of the family. {all human} {bonkai} {90s}_ **(The Vampire Diaries)**

 _ **The Night Is Still Young** _ — _After being challenged to a scavenger hunt, Taylor and Katie are in for the ride of their lives as they travel across the country to Coachella Valley & Arts Festival along with a couple of "male entertainers" they accidentally meet. Richie/OC Ken/OC_ **(Magic Mike)**

 _ **A Twisted Tale** — Sadie Prescott is no stranger to danger._ _{billy/oc/stu}_ **(Scream)**

 _ **You Found Me** _ — _Colleen Grant was one of the original visitors for Jurassic Park over twenty-years ago. After being invited to Jurassic World with her two sons, Zach and Gray, history unfortunately repeats itself._ **(Jurassic Park)**

 _ **Seven Devils** _ — _Six friends embark on a journey from Mystic Falls, Virginia all the way up to Chicago, Illinois for the biggest game of the season. It's supposed to be a fun vacation in celebration of graduation. But it turns out to be fatally worse than they imagine; the group unknowingly steps into the trap of a ghost town, the main attraction being the House of Wax. (AU, AH)._ **(The Vampire Diaries)**

* * *

 ** _Phew! *wipes off sweat* still with me? Now, here are my stories that are complete but no sequels in progress. Let me explain…_**

* * *

 _ **Only Human** _ — _Rose never imagined that she would meet the striking God of Thunder in the New Mexico desert, let alone become good friends with the banished man; and never did she imagine that her best friend, Jane, would strangely fall in love with the mighty Thor. Set during the events of Thor. Future Loki/OC Thor/Jane *COMPLETE*_

 _ **I've successfully finished this fic but never wrote a sequel… If you were a fan of this fic and have a wonderful idea of where Rose's story could've gone, don't hesitate to send me a PM.**_

* * *

 _ **Here are my Hangover fanfics that I've completed:**_

* * *

 _ **Raise Your Glass** _ — _Four best friends: Paige, Jamie, Connie, and Zoey decide to spend their weekend in Vegas for a kick-ass birthday. When the four girls meet the infamous wolf pack, they will experience the most insane, memorable journey of their lives. Phil/OC Stu/OC Alan/OC *COMPLETE*_

 _ **Wild Ones** _ — _Two years has passed since the unforgettable incident in Vegas. Now, the wolf pack is off to Thailand for Stu and Jamie's wedding. But what happens when they get thrown in a familiar loop similar to Vegas? Join Phil, Paige, Stu, Jamie, Alan, and Connie as they work together to find Zoey's little brother and try to make it back in time for the wedding. *COMPLETE*_

 _ **I've finished the two fics that take place in the course of the first and second movie, but never wrote for the third movie.**_

* * *

 _ **OKIE-DOKIE! All the stories I've listed above are up for adoption like I've said several times. It pains me to do this but I've realized that it's not fair to many of my readers who've waited for me, some patient, some not.**_

 _ **If you're interested in adopting one of my fics, please do PM me and we can discuss further details from then on.**_

 _ **I thank everyone for having the patience to read this awfully long and bittersweet message…**_

 _ **P.S. I'm not permanently finished with fan fiction. I do plan on starting new with fresh stories and ideas.. especially during the summer time.**_


End file.
